En la noche
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Una noche, Nami está a punto de ser violada, pero Law aparece y la salva. ¿Qué sucederá? 3D2Y. Law x Nami.


**Por una noche. **

La mujer se dio la vuelta y enmudeció, la habían seguido, tal como ella temía. Era un grupo formado por tres hombres bastante musculosos y de apariencia peligrosa; no había sido un buen día para dejar su Sorcery Clima Tact en el barco. Se maldijo mentalmente, si salía de aquella, no volvería a cometer ese error.

Pero ese no era momento de quejarse, ni de pensar en otras cosas, debía salir corriendo en ese mismo instante si no quería salir mal parada de aquella. Tragó saliva, ahora o nunca… La mujer comenzó a correr por las frías y abandonadas calles del pueblo. No había ni un alma, y con razón, debían de ser las dos o tres de la mañana.

Sus pasos rápidos resonaban en las calles, tan solo apaciguado por el sonido de la carrera de sus perseguidores. Los tacones de aguja que llevaba puestos la estaban matando, pero ahora no poseía de tiempo para sacárselos.

Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de los hombres que la seguían. Avanzó unas calles más y torció en un callejón. Error. Era una calle sin salida. Intentó recular, pero los hombres ya habían llegado a la entrada del callejón. "Mierda" Fue el único pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

Con la vista recorrió toda la extensión de aquel entre paredes, pero ni una salida pudo encontrar. Resignada a pelear retrocedió con mirada determinante clavada sobre sus perseguidores. Su cuerpo chocó contra la pared y desesperada se obligó a recobrar la compostura; no quería parecer débil ante aquellos hombres. Se lo pondría difícil, muy difícil. Tanteando con sus manos el suelo —pues estaba semi arrodillada— encontró un guijarro afilado. No era la gran cosa pero le serviría para resistir un tiempo.

Los hombres se acercaron lentamente a ella con una sonrisa pervertida pintada en el rostro, pues no era para menos. No todos los días —o noches— se podía encontrar uno con una de las mujeres más bonitas del Grand Line. Pelo largo y sedoso, de un anaranjado cobrizo que relucía bajo la luz de la luna; piernas largas y torneadas y, el premio gordo, un busto de medidas exageradas pero bien formado.

El más alto de los hombres se acercó a ella y estampó violentamente uno de sus brazos a unos centímetros de su rostro, con la otra mano cogió con brusquedad la barbilla de la mujer y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. La mujer se revolvía incómoda en los brazos del perseguidor, mientras éste la besaba con fuerza y salvajismo. Con determinación, alzó su mano y le clavó el guijarro afilado al hombre en el brazo, inmediatamente después éste dio un alarido y la soltó para cogerse la zona herida con fuerza.

La miró con asco pintado en los ojos, después de unos segundos en los cuales intentó taparse la herida con un trozo de camiseta, el hombre se dirigió hacia la pelirroja y la golpeó brutalmente en la mejilla. Ésta cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente fue alzada en vilo y estampada con violencia contra la pared. La gata había sido acorralada.

—Maldita zorra…—dicho esto le desgarró la camiseta y alzó una de sus piernas sobre sus caderas para tener un contacto más íntimo. Acarició sus pechos por encima del sujetador con fiereza mientras le mordía el cuello sin piedad. Mientras que la mujer lo único que podía hacer era pedir socorro con la voz entrecortada.

— ¡Ayuda!, ¡qué alguien me ayude! ¡Luffy!, ¡Zoro! ¡Salvadme!

— ¡Cállate, puta!—Dijo mientras golpeaba la cabeza de la pobre pirata contra la pared de piedra, conmocionándola. Tironeó de su minifalda hasta romperla y observó extasiado el cuerpo de la pobre mujer. Justo cuando iba a romper sus bragas una inoportuna presencia los interrumpió.

—Room—. El hombre se dio la vuelta para observar que sus dos compañeros yacían muertos en el suelo con diferentes partes de sus cuerpos seccionadas y mutiladas salvajemente.

—Pero qué mierda… ¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy Aaron, ¡el hombre de los cincuenta millones! ¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno, a mí no me interrumpen en medio de la faena!—Aaron soltó el cuerpo de la mujer quien había empezado a sollozar y desenvainó su espada.

—Mes—. Con un simple movimiento de su nodachi el hombre calló muerto al suelo—. Patético… ¿Um?—En dos zancadas se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer pelinaranja que se encontraba acurrucado en una de las esquinas del callejón y temblaba violentamente—. Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo… ¿se encuentra bien, Nami-ya?

El hombre, más conocido como Trafalgar Law o "El cirujano de la muerte" se agachó junto al cuerpo tembloroso de una Nami traumatizada. Se sacó su gabardina y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre los hombros de Nami, después la alzó y la cargó con facilidad entre sus brazos. Nami se había aferrado fuertemente a su pecho y no paraba de llorar. En cierto punto Law la entendía, pues el estar a punto de ser violada no es una experiencia deseada por nadie.

Trafalgar caminaba hacia su submarino con la vista al frente, pero un súbito comentario por parte de la pelinaranja lo hizo detenerse.

—Por qué… ¿Por qué me ayudas?—Preguntó con voz llorosa mientras escondía su cara en el cuello del hombre. Esto lo puso algo nervioso, pues la respiración entrecortada pero cálida de la mujer sobre su cuello le erizaba la piel.

—Yo… creo que ha sido un instinto. No lo sé. Sentía que no podía dejarte allí, tampoco soy tan mala gente, ¿sabes, Nami-ya?—Intentó bromear el del gorro.

—Soy débil… un estorbo…—habló en un susurro inaudible la mujer.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que ni siquiera he sido capaz de vencer a aquel hombre… yo soy una pirata… yo tengo que ser mejor que él… yo pertenezco a la banda de Mugiwara no Luffy, ¡no puedo ser débil!—Gritó entre espasmos la chica. Law la soltó y la observó preocupado.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué has hecho con la Nami-ya que conozco, o que creía conocer en Punk Hazard?—Habló duramente Law. Pero Nami sabía que tenía razón. Ella lo había encarado en Punk Hazard, y eso que no tenía su arma. Ella le había desafiado, incluso había tentado a su suerte insultándolo. Insultando a uno de los hombres del Grand Line… con una recompensa más alta aún que la de su capitán… El hombre la sacó de sus cavilaciones colocándole su sombrero sobre la cabeza.

—Ella… ella se quedó en Punk Hazard contigo… Law—. Sí, ya está, lo había dicho. Law se sorprendió un tanto por su respuesta, pero esa sorpresa rápidamente fue sustituía por una sonrisa de burla.

—Idiota… esa Nami-ya está delante de mis narices ahora mismo—. Con una risita acercó su rostro al suyo y la besó con suavidad, no queriendo asustarla y dejando que fuera ella la que tomara la iniciativa. Pronto el beso se tornó más apasionado y hambriento, siendo Nami la precursora de éste. Fueron muchas las noches en vela deseando que esos labios se apoderaran de los suyos, que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo y oír de su boca su nombre.

—Law yo…— Pero el hombre la silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus carnosos labios.

—Shhh… lo sé, lo sé. Lo supe desde que te metiste dentro de mi gabardina estando yo vistiéndola porque tenías frío. Je… Yo no soy tonto como tu capitán, ¿sabes?—Fue un insulto sin importancia, pero la mujer se hizo igualmente la ofendida.

—Solo por eso ahora te obligaré a que me acompañes a mi barco, Trafalgar Law—. Habló hinchando los carrillos y haciéndose la ofendida.

—Cómo usted desee, señorita…—Cambiaron el rumbo de la caminata, pero con una risita maliciosa Law alzó en brazos a Nami y echó a correr hacia su submarino—. Todos mis nakamas andan por la ciudad, el submarino estará desierto y tú eres una dama desvalida en busca de ayuda, ¿qué mejor que un paseo por mi habitación para alegrarla?—Habló con un deje de burla en la voz mientras avanzaba rápidamente y se perdía por las calles de aquel pueblo.

— ¡Law!—Exclamó la mujer revolviéndose en sus brazos.

Y con una risita maliciosa por parte de éste ambos desaparecieron por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad. Por una noche ambos se habían encontrado el uno al otro…


End file.
